El Tercero en Discordia
by Yanki Girl
Summary: El Saiyajin se sacrificó en contra de Majin Boo, pero nunca pudo regresar, la vida transcurrió sin su presencia, hasta ahora, cuando la memoria y su orgullo le hacen querer recobrar lo que es suyo sin importar quien sea ahora...
1. Chapter 1

El tercero en discordia

-Si llego a morir- pregunto el saiyajin de cabellos dorados- podre ir ahí con Kakaroroto, podre pelear con él

-Pues- respondió Picoro- lo más probable es que regreses de nuevo a la vida, pero tu memoria será borrada, nunca sabras quien fuiste- el saiyajin traia en su mente aquellas palabras, apenas unos minutos atrás, el nameku se había llevado a los niños del campo de batalla.

Con la mirada seria y el rostro impávido no respondió nada, caminó hacia su destino, y mientras peleaba contra Majin Boo, se despidió de Trunks, de Bulma y del mismo Kakarotto.

Sin embargo fue regresado en espíritu para ayudar en la batalla, pero una vez que todo hubo acabado, sus pecados fueron muchos, y el saiyajin, jamás pudo regresar a la tierra al lado de su familia.

Reencarnado en un ser inocente, un ser pequeño, terrestre un varón, el primer hijo de una familia que lo esperaba con ansias después de muchos intentos.

Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins renació en un frágil cuerpo humano, un recién nacido, el cual, tal como Picoro le dijo, había perdido toda memoria de su vida anterior

Así pasarían muchos años sin que aquel niño tuviera siquiera la noción de lo que le había pasado.

Capitulo 1- La boda

La corporación capsula estaba de gala, Bulma Brief y Yamcha habían contraído nupcias después de 15 años de un cortejo que parecía eterno, la dueña de la corporación decidió aceptar a su novio de muchos años. La fiesta era lujosa como nunca antes se había visto en la sociedad de ciudad del oeste.

La mujer de casi 55 años se preparaba para lo que sería su último día de soltera, no estaba nerviosa, nunca antes se había casado, su traje era sencillo, un satín blanco, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, adornadas con unas hermosas flores, su ramos de discretas rosas rojas.

Su hijo, apoyaba la decisión de su madre.

Aquel creció con su abuelo como figura paterna, pero su gran maestro fue Gohan. Extrañaba a su padre, no pasaba un día en el cual no pensara en él. Se preguntaba si él aprobaría ese matrimonio que estaba a unas horas de perpetuarse; pero él ya no estaba.

Yamcha era un buen hombre, pero no era más que eso. En ocasiones se le hacía tonto, en otras aburrido; pero sin duda amaba a su madre y era eso lo que contaba a fin de cuentas, que ella fuera feliz después de tanto dolor.

La recepción sería llevada a cabo en los jardines de la corporación, todos los amigos de la familia se encontraban ahí, brindando por la feliz pareja, nunca antes ni después se vio feliz a Yamcha, la orquesta tranquilamente tocaba una balada en la que todos pudiesen bailar, por supuesto, la pareja de honor fueron los novios, a quienes nunca antes se les vio tan felices. El salón blanco, las luces de farol, la música y la felicidad, todo se tornaba en un mundo mágico y único.

Un joven de cabello negro, de unos 15 años, con un suéter gris de fuera que cubría su uniforme negro y la camisa blanca, una mochila negra pasaba justo frente a la acera, y entonces…como si un rayo le hiciera detenerse en seco, el muchacho miro directamente hacia la corporación.

No supo cómo, ni que fuerza lo conducía a ese lugar, pero camino hacia ella.

Sentía que necesitaba estar ahí, no lo entendía, ni mostraba interés en hacerlo, el joven se acerco a la fotografía de los ya maduros novios y entonces dejo caer la mochila hacia atrás, su boca quedo en seco, sus ojos se llenaron de furia.

-Eh, tú no puedes estar aquí- Sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente se fue…tenía el vago recuerdo de una entrada en la parte de atrás, donde estaba seguro no habría guardias, la entrada era a una cámara de gravedad que llevaba años sin usarse y la segunda puerta daba a los pasillos de la corporación.

El joven dejo la mochila a un lado, después de pasar los intricados pasillos de la corporación. Logró salir a al jardín, en donde nadie pudo reconocerlo como un extraño, caminó entre conocidos y amigos sin que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. El paso firme, se dirigía exactamente justo detrás de la pareja.

-¿Quién eres? preguntó uno de los guardias- dime tu nombre para compararlo con la lista de invitados

-No lo estoy- dijo el joven en una voz profunda y sería

-Entonces vete- exigió el hombre encolerizado a punto de tomarlo por los hombros y sacarlo de ahí, el sol brillaba de la manera más tenue, a punto de hacerse la noche, una estrella ya había salido en aquella tarde a punto de extinguirse

-No me iré!- exclamó a todo pulmón el joven, inevitablemente toda la audiencia volteó ante el escándalo de aquel hombre sosteniendo al jovencito, hasta que…por fin…quien quería que volteara lo hizo, nunca vio sus ojos tan verdes, nunca su rostro llenó de luz, jamás tan bella

-¿Quién es este muchacho?- preguntó la mujer

-La ceremonia comenzara en unos minutos, no te fijes en ello- susurro Yamcha al oído de la mujer, pero ella hizo caso omiso, algo había en los ojos de ese hombre, una furia y vitalidad que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto- sin importarle nada, Bulma se encaminó al joven, su hijo se unió a ella

-Madre- pero ella no hizo caso, tenía que avanzar hacia él

-¿Quién eres muchacho?- preguntó la mujer a la expectativa, sentía que lo conocía desde siempre, tenía que saber quien ella, era imperativo

-Bulma- dijo impávido, como si solo ellos dos existirán- soy Vegeta

El silencio se esparció en el salón, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Bulma no podía creer lo que había oído.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta -¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó iracunda- Tú nunca podrías ser Vegeta, él se fue hace mucho tiempo- gritó energúmena, ¿quién te crees que eres?- comenzó a sacudirlo de los hombros mientras el joven ni siquiera se inmutaba

-¿mamá?- déjalo en paz

-Tú eres mi mujer

-Calla- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-Vegeta dejo de existir-y rompió en llanto. Trunks llevó a su madre a su habitación mientras tanto, Yamcha exigía a uno de los guardias que sacara al muchacho del recinto y así lo hizo

-Mamá- preguntó Trunks mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama-¿Te sientes bien?

-quiero estar sola- Su hijo retiro los zapatos que con cuidado su madre escogió y los dejo a un lado, no supo que decir, la miro de soslayo y se fue.

Lo cierto era que Vegeta nunca se había ido de su corazón, era el amor de su vida y fue muy difícil sacar todo aquel dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Recordaba muy bien cuando todos aparecieron con vida, a excepción de él y cuando lo consulto con Picoro ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?

-Cometió muchos pecados, algunos que no podrá pagar así nada más, lo siento Bulma, su destino era regresar en otro ser vivo, reciclar su alma a algo más puro- pero ella no quería su alma, quería su esencia, su alma, su cuerpo, su carácter, todo él. El hombre que le había dado un hijo, el saiyajin al que nunca dejo de amar…. ¿qué significaba este muchacho de mediano tamaño, cabello y ojos negros que decía llamarse Vegeta? y no solo eso, si que se sintió con el suficiente derecho de llamarle su mujer. Lloró profusamente, como aquella vez que supo que él no volvería más

.

.

.

-Muchacho- le dijo una de las guardias- vete de aquí- se encontraban en la acera, pero él se encontraba sentado sin mover un musculo, sin claudicar, quería hablar con Bulma

-No me iré a ninguna parte, ella es mi mujer

-Dices bobadas- exclamo la mujer tratando de evitar la risa

-Soy el padre de Trunks- esgrimo con seriedad

-Trunks es más grande que tú, acaso nació cuando tú ni habías nacido- pero él se rehusó a hablar, tras unos 20 minutos después únicamente dijo

-Ella es mi mujer, eso no puede olvidarlo tan fácilmente

Después de todo la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, pero en aquel joven, aquella ceremonia no significaba nada, sabía que Bulma era suya, era más que un presentimiento, como un recuerdo guardado en lo más recóndito de su alma. La memoria iba más allá de su nacimiento.

Recordaba a la mujer, la primera vez que la vio, aunque no recordaba exactamente en donde, pero su visión era inequívoca, era ella. Esa noche no durmió, la mujer aparecía en todos sus pensamientos, la necesitaba y no podía permitir que Bulma continuara en manos de Yamcha, su solo nombre le revolvía el estomago, lo odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente no fue a la escuela, simplemente se fue a merodear a la corporación. Uno de los guardias le preguntó una vez más que hacía allí, haciendo utilidad de su talento para mentir dijo que hacia un trabajo sobre la corporación

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el hombre con curiosidad

-quince- contesto con voz seca

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

-Vegeta- Dijo con seguridad, mientras observaba llegar la limosina blanca en donde llegaron Yamcha y Bulma, la mujer no pudo evitar mirarlo y una vez toda ella se estremeció, pero lo fingió muy bien ante su esposo

En cuestión de segundos, el joven escribió un recado al cual dejo al guardia

-¿podría dárselo a Bulma?- el guardia rio profusamente

-¿crees que ella lo leyera?

-Si se lo das, claro que lo hará- contesto con soberbia mientras se alejaba por la calle.

Horas después, mientras la señora Bulma, salía nuevamente en la limusina, esta vez sin que su esposo le acompañara cuando el guardia la detuvo dando un par de toques a su ventaba blindada

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto con toda calma

-Su amigo, el jovencito- dijo el hombre tratando de recobrar la compostura- le ha dejado estas palabras

En una sencilla hoja de cuaderno, en una perfecta caligrafía se encontraba el recado

"¿Quieres una prueba de que tu eres mía aun? búscame esta noche a las afueras de ciudad del oeste, mis pecados fueron demasiados, aun así no logro sacarte de mi mente"

Durante la reunión de la corporación, mientras se hablaban de las alzas, las ganancias y los nuevos modelos en esa fría sala de juntas, Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras ¿como un jovencito podía saber tanto de Vegeta, de Yamcha?, ya estaba harta. Le haría frente ¿Quién sabe como lo averiguo, pero le sacaría verdad?

Aunque sus ojos, algo había en sus ojos, en su porte, no podía ser…pero a la vez…no, eso era imposible, Vegeta se había ido. Tomaba el pequeño pedazo de papel de su blanca gabardina, y la sentía tibia, tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía si era malo o bueno.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el medio de la noche, sobre aquel campo verde

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Lo he pensando mucho, Bulma, si esto me pasara a mí no lo creería, así que…hagamos unas pruebas- La mujer rio nerviosamente

-¿Qué pruebas puedes hacer tú? pudiste investigar cualquier cosa sobre él

-Dime si lo que nosotros vivimos era de dominio público- la mujer palideció-pregunta algo muy íntimo, lo que sea

-… ¿Dónde fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor?- el joven se levantó y la encaró, a diferencia de Vegeta, este joven era unos 15 centímetros más alto, la miro a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, le susurró al oído

-Fue mientras me curabas porque uno de tus estúpidos robots explotó… tú me besaste- ella se alejó de él inmediato, una vez más un nudo se formó en su garganta. Fue el preludio a la primera vez…pero no quiso saber más

-¿Qué hiciste cuando supiste de Trunks?

-Me enfurecí- contestó sin vacilación- no quería que mi sangre y la tuya se mezclaran

No podía creerlo, este joven parecía hablar de la misma forma que Vegeta…acaso… ¿acaso se trataba de él?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- De padre a Hijo

Escuchaba la clase, era algo sobre Mister Satan, sobre su pelea con Cell, sobre su gran victoria. Él no ponía atención, solo pensaba en ella, en el encuentro que tuvieron aquella noche cuando le preguntó cómo era que sabia todas esas cosas y el tan solo respondió "Soy Vegeta" y lo era, estaba ahora atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente ser humano, escuchando la narración de una mentira

"-¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?-

-Soy Vegeta" y ella subió a su auto y se fue, no dijo nada más y él no pensó en perseguirla. Se enfurecía al imaginarla al lado de Yamcha, se llenó de rabia y mientras la narración de su viejo maestro seguía dio un puñetazo a la pared lastimándose la piel, todos se detuvieron de inmediato, únicamente el chirrido del oxidado ventilador de techo quebraba el silencio.

-¿Pasa algo señor Alley? …¿Está usted bien?

-Usted solo dice mentiras- respondió iracundo- mister Santan solo fue un oportunista que estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, ustedes como un rebaño estúpido continúan con esa historia creyéndola de principio a fin…me dan asco

-Esa actitud suya me tiene harto- grito el hombre- vaya a la enfermería a curarse esa mano y después a la dirección, puede considerarse suspendido de esta clase

Con los nudillos sin piel, con el tibio líquido de su sangre escurriendo de sus dedos, el joven tomó sus cosas y se fue del salón sin importarle en absoluto las miradas curiosas que le seguían.

Su mano era frágil, en otro tiempo su mano hubiese destruido la pared, la escuela y el mundo entero, pero ya no era así, ni nunca más lo sería…jamás recobraría su cuerpo, nunca más seria el príncipe de los saiyajins ni sería un sayajin.

Fue a la enfermería de la escuela, se le vendó y lo mandaron a la dirección, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se escapó, fue de nuevo a la corporación capsula. Necesitaba verla.

Era de tarde cuando nuevamente entró a la corporación, conocía varias formas para entrar y parecía que no las habían cambiado. No necesitaba ser un saiyajin para poder conocer acceder a la corporación, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos verdes sorprendida ante el muchacho herido que la veía con aquellos ojos desafiantes que recordaba bien

-Es el chico que dice que es Vegeta- pero había alguien más ahí, un tercero que no quería ver en lo absoluto y que de ser por él lo hubiese acabado en ese instante, era quizá ese instinto saiyajin acompañado de la adolescencia humana que ensalzaba más su odio

-Soy Vegeta, insecto… ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Vegeta murió- contestó Yamcha desajustándose la corbata, comenzaba a sudar profusamente- vete a tu casa muchacho o te sacaremos a la fuerza

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó el joven desafiante dejando caer su mochila- Ni siquiera eres el dueño de la corporación, solo eres un parasito viviendo a la sombra de Bulma

-Es suficiente- grito Bulma- Llamare a tu casa, debes irte, no eres más que un embustero que se está entrometiendo en lo que no debe, Vegeta se fue hace mucho tiempo, murió y si llegó a reencarnar estoy segura que no recuerda nada, así que deja tus mentiras

-…cree lo que quieras mujer, en el fondo sabes que soy yo- Yamcha salió de aquel salón sin decir nada, caminaba con pasos rápidos con el afán de buscar a uno de los guardias y sacar a ese insoportable jovencito

-Ven conmigo- dijo la mujer con seriedad, el chico la siguió sin decir palabra alguna, llegaron al despacho, lo hizo sentar en una silla mientras ella se sentaba en su elegante silla de caoba, el joven se quito la corbata- deja de insistir con esto…mi hijo vendrá pronto, te llevara a casa… ¿quieres dinero?...¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Hablar contigo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- preguntó molesta-no hay nada de qué hablar

-¿Por qué te casaste con ese imbécil?

-Eso a ti no te interesa- la mujer se levantó del sillón, dirigió su mirada hacia aquella ventana que daba a los jardines, el joven se levantó sigilosamente y como solía hacerlo en su vida pasada se acerco al cuello de la mujer tan solo para respirar su aroma, sabía muy bien que aquello la excitaba, pero esta no fue la ocasión, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas, su mente se inundo de los recuerdos del saiyajin y se rehusaba a creer que aquel muchacho fuera el príncipe.

-Odio pensar que estas con él, no lo toleró, me enfurece…-le decía al oído con la voz profunda, era diferente al tono de voz de su príncipe, pero algo en ella le decía que esa voz era de Vegeta.

Yamcha caminaba por los pasillos furioso ¿Cómo demonios ese muchacho había entrado a la corporación? Sin duda su sistema de seguridad era un fiasco, volvió a desajustarse la corbata, era como si el oxigeno comenzara a escapársele de su sistema. Sintió un gran alivio al encontrarse a Trunks sentado en la sala leyendo una serie de documentos

-Trunks- le llamó con cierto alivio, el joven de traje azul marino le miro de inmediato- Necesito que me ayudes, ese jovencito que entró el día de la boda ha regresado y se ha empeñado en molestar a tu madre- el heredo de la corporación se levantó de inmediato al escuchar tal setencia en búsqueda de su madre, si era necesario sacar a ese chiquillo a rastras lo haría con mucho gusto.

El joven se encontraba de espaldas a Bulma con los brazos cruzados, mientras la mujer una vez más sentada en el sillón de su despacho trataba de contener las lágrimas que la presencia de ese jovencito le causaba.

Las puertas de su despacho se abrieron abruptamente Trunks las abrió de par en par, mientras miraba furtivamente al muchacho

-Todo bien, madre

-Si, hijo…todo está bien- el joven quien antes fuera Vegeta lo miro de reojo, se dio cuenta de la mirada del adolescente era penetrante, soberbia, era igual…no…no podía ser- lleva a este muchacho a su hogar- aquel solo asintió

-Vamos muchacho- dijo Trunks con seriedad, el chico volvió a mirar a Bulma y se fue sin decir más

Arrancó su cadillac negro, herencia de su abuelo, mientras le preguntaba donde vivía, respondió que al norte de la ciudad y se dirigió a aquel rumbo

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con mi madre?- preguntó con frialdad

-Eso no te interesa

-Estas empeñado en decir que eres mi padre- afirmó mientras aceleraba- mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño ¿Quién te habló de él?

-Yo soy tu padre

-¡por favor!- gritó incrédulo- si eres mi padre que fue lo último que me dijiste- un silencio sepulcral se formó entre los dos; Trunks dio por entendido que aquella era la clara señal de que el joven mentía

-Te dije que nunca tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé- sintió su corazón detenerse- te abrace mientras tú me decías que te avergonzaba, pero no me rechazaste, te pedí que cuidaras de tu madre y te deje inconsciente para que Picoro te alejara del campo de batalla- el semáforo marcó rojo y Trunks se detuvo por completo ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿cómo era posible que supiera algo tan personal? Las últimas palabras de su padre eran algo que tenia bien grabadas en su mente y era imposible que este niño las supiera

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie me dijo nada- contestó con seguridad- fue lo último que te dije- el semáforo cambio a verde y Trunks reanudo su marcha

-Al menos cuidaste de tu madre, estoy orgulloso de ello… ¿Quién continuo con tu entrenamiento?- preguntó con seriedad

-Gokú- respondió con desdén, aun incrédulo de que su padre hubiera reencarnado en ese niño. Aquel no dijo nada simplemente se quedo con la mirada más serie de la que tenía, le molestaba el hecho de que su acérrimo enemigo hubiese continuado con el entrenamiento de su hijo, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto- ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas todo?

-Eso no importa, no quiero que tu madre este con ese perdedor

-Mi madre ya no te pertenece- dijo con seguridad- tiene derecho a tener una nueva vida, sufrió mucho y no tiene porque seguir sufriendo

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó iracundo- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Eres mi hijo, no mi padre

-No soy tu hijo, que te quede muy claro… ¡mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo! Tú naciste años después de mí, no puedes ser mi padre

-Te guste o no, nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo…y debes de…

-…Ya ni siquiera eres un saiyajin

-Basta, déjame aquí- gruño- caminare a mi casa e hizo lo que le dijo.

Caminaba furioso, pensando en las palabras de su hijo, que nunca más sería un saiyajin, era cierto, odiaba aquello, estaba relegado a ese frágil cuerpo humano, como si aquello en si mismo fuera un castigo irónico.

Cuando Bulma le dijo de su embarazo se enfureció, no quería ser el padre de un hibrido terrestre, ahora él era un terrestre, nunca tendría la capacidad de volar, ni de luchar a los niveles astronómicos del gran guerrero que fue. Su hijo le recalcó una realidad que le rondaba su mente pero que era secundaria, después de todo, lo único que pensaba era en Bulma y que ahora se encontraba al lado del insecto de Yamcha.

Llegó a su hogar, cruzó la puerta y estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de un hombre lo llamó, su padre

-Marcus, necesitamos hablar- su padre era un hombre de unos 50 años, cabello cano y una espesa barba- llamarón de tu escuela- dijo con severidad- él joven tan solo se sentó a escuchar lo que fuera que le tuvieran que decir-dicen que te escapaste del colegio y te portaste altanero con tu maestro ¿hay algún problema?

-No- contestó fríamente

-No es lo que parece, hijo dime si tienes algún conflicto…soy tu padre y tu amigo, puedes confirar en mí

-No tengo nada que decirte- respondió con fastidio

-…Se que desde que tu madre murió ha sido difícil

-Escúchame bien…ya no soy tu hijo, mi nombre no es Marcus, soy Vegeta, fui príncipe de los saiyajins- contestó con los ojos llenos de furia- quiero que me dejes en paz ¿lo escuchaste bien? No quiero tu ayuda ni la de nadie- se fue de ahí dejando al hombre contrariaro ¿era este su hijo? era cierto que la adolescencia era una edad muy difícil pero ¿esto era normal?

Vio al adolescente subiendo a su habitación a toda velocidad sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo ¿se habría vuelto loco? La ayuda que necesitaba era quizá más avanzada, aquella noche lo dejo tranquilo.

Su noche fue todo menos tranquila, Bulma estaba en sus pensamientos, como si se hubiese incrustado en ellos, como si se hubiese fusionado consigo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pensar que tal vez en esos mismos momentos estuviera al lado de Yamcha le revolvía el estomago; pero no tenía ninguna excusa para acercarse sin parecer que la estaba hostigando, se sentó en su cama, pensaba en ella en todo momento.

A la mañana siguiente no se presentó en la escuela, ya no le interesaba. Caminó hasta la corporación y se detuvo justo enfrente, no se percató que el mismo Yamcha le vio llegar, sin perder tiempo salió a la calle a hacerle frente.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Vine por ella- respondió retante-¿alguna queja?

-Estoy harto de ti, muchacho

-¿Qué harás al respecto? eres un insecto, siempre lo has sido, no fue difícil que Bulma fuera mía, tú nunca te compararas conmigo, aun cuando solo soy un muchacho, no eres rival para mi

-Cállate- lo golpeó y de un solo puñetazo dejo al muchacho inconsciente, lo último que vio fue a Bulma gritando algo que no pudo entender, estaba dispuesto a todo por evitar que ella continuara con él, fuera por capricho, fuera por lo que tuviese que ser.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- Marca de nacimiento

Era un saiyajin, estaba herido en su habitación, ella lo cuidaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba seguro que no sería la última. La mujer dormía en una silla, en aquel entonces no eran nada, simplemente se tenían una atracción que aun no lograban consumar. En ese momento la miraba atentamente, siempre estaba ahí cuidándolo. Se sentó en la cama y le dirijio una última mirada, la atracción se incrementaba; pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

El joven despertó en el hospital, recordaba bien el golpe de Yamcha, pero no tenía la mejor idea de lo que pasaría después. Abrió los ojos esperando verla, por alguna razón sentía que ella estaría ahí. Para su desilusión no estaba ahí, en su lugar estaba su padre durmiendo en el sofá, cuidando de él, como lo haría cualquier padre interesado en el bienestar de su hijo; pero él no quería un padre, quería a Bulma, quien por derecho era su mujer, sin importar quien fuera él.

Trunks se encontraba en las afueras de la corporación, con ansias esperaba la llegada del experto que mando a llamar en pos de valorar al joven quien, de pronto, se había vuelto tan importante en sus vidas. Un psiquiatría, quien tiempo atrás trató a su madre por la depresión que la muerte de su padre le causó. Aquel médico era famoso por su pericia y experiencia y si alguien podía decir si ese joven estaba loco era él.

Estaba furioso con el marido de su madre por el golpe que dio al muchacho, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, impremeditado, sin juicio, sin recordar la gran diferencia que existía entre los dos.

El padre del joven, al enterarse prometió demandarlos, en caso de que su hijo no recibiera la atención necesaria. Fue de esa forma que el heredero de la corporación capsula, en gran parte muy en contra de su voluntad, decidió correr con todos los gastos, la única condición era que un psiquiatría valorara al paciente en cuestión.

En un principio se negó, hasta que Trunks le evidenció que su hijo estaba desarrollando una obsesión con su madre. En su interior, el atribulado hombre recordó aquella conversación en la que su único hijo dijo llamarse Vegeta y ser un príncipe, no lo comentó. Al menos había logrado el que fuera atendido en el mejor hospital de la ciudad. Aun no despertaba pero le decían que era por la conmoción cerebral, que únicamente tenía una fractura lineal en el maxilar superior, no era nada fuera que unos días de reposo no pudiera remediar, por suerte no le habían tirado los dientes, eso le dijeron los médicos, el ortopedista y no sabía quienes otros más, muchos habían visto a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó al verlo despertar, le llenaba de rabia verlo con el ojo morado, pero no se comparaba a la furia de su hijo al saber que ella no estaba ahí, que esa sensación de su presencia fue tan solo un sueño, una ilusión vana. Ella no estaba ahí. No le respondió, el hombre no supo que decir, era como estar frente a un desconocido, su hijo se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra, quedaba este joven frio, amargado, triste.

Durante su estancia en el hospital casi todo el tiempo se dedico a dormir, en sus sueños era de nuevo el príncipe de los saiyajins. En uno de sus sueños se vio en esa vida pasada que no estaba dispuesto a dejar. Discutía con Bulma, un bebé lloraba en la habitación, en la cuna estaba un frágil recién nacido que apenas había visto, no estaba feliz por su nacimiento; no quería verlo porque no quería reconocer que era el padre de un hibrido, ella le reprochaba en que no se hubiese acercado a su hijo, lo había visto desde lejos en los brazos de su madre, tenía toda la pinta de un terrícola. Incluso en eso Bulma se salió con la suya, su único hijo era igual a su madre, aunque ella insistía en lo contrario "¿Cómo sabes que no es igual a ti? Ni siquiera lo has visto" tendría él catorce o quince días de nacido y en verdad no se acercó, Bulma calmó al bebé de inmediato arrullándolo en sus brazos "estira tus manos" el preguntó cuál era la razón de aquello y ella insistió, lo hizo y fue testigo de cómo, lentamente, su mujer ponía a su hijo entre aquellas manos que años antes habían servido para segar la vida, y en ese instante cargaban la vida que el mismo ayudo a formar. Dormía profundamente, mientras su padre lo acomodaba para observarlo mejor. Sus rasgos eran igual a los suyos, aunque su escaso cabello era el de su madre, al igual que el color de su piel, ya no podía decir que era terrícola, no cuando ya lo vio tan de cerca, ella se sentó junto a él y contemplo aquel momento en que su bebé abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, se preguntaba qué era lo que sus ojos veían, era frágil y pequeño "Tómalo" y se lo entregó nuevamente a su madre. Tenía un heredero, un niño que sería príncipe de un planeta que ni siquiera existía. Bulma puso toda su atención en su pequeño mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos." Es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora" dijo la mujer con orgullo.

Se despertó, escuchaba el murmullo detrás de la puerta de su habitación, como si dos hombres hablaran, reconocía la voz de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre y de otro sujeto más, tras unos minutos de cuchicheo vio la puerta moverse dejando pasar a ambos hombres, uno de ellos era un total desconocido, era un hombre alto de unos 60 años o tal vez más, con una barba de candado que lo hacía lucir como el villano de alguna película de agentes secretos

-Soy el Doctor Jones- y le extendió la mano, pero el joven no respondió, el médico retiro su mano de inmediato al ver que el muchacho desviaba su mirada- soy psiquiatría

-…Ves locos ¿no es así?... ¿qué haces aquí? Yo no estoy loco

-No, ayudo a personas que en ocasiones están enfermas de su mente o su cerebro y en muchas ocasiones de las dos cosas

-Es exactamente lo mismo- vocifero el muchach0 mientras exhalaba furioso por la visita de aquel hombre

-¿Puedo platicar contigo un momento?...me sentare aquí justo frente a ti…bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Trunks te envió- dijo el joven tras meditar unos segundos-para asegurarse de que no miento

-… ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó el psiquiatría intrigado sin poder evitar mirar el ojo morado producto de la fractura

-Dile que no pienso hablar contigo, vete de aquí y déjame solo

.

.

-Dígame entonces que es lo que observó- preguntó Trunks ansioso- ¿Tiene algo malo ese muchacho?

-No lo sé…no se dejo interrogar- dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba la mano a su nívea barba-no puedo forzarlo- Trunls se reclinó sobre su silla con un halo de decepción en su rostro

-¿Cómo fue que no se dejo interrogar?

-Dilucido de alguna forma que tú me enviaste, me hablo de "tú" todo el tiempo…en un inicio pensé que tenía complejo de Edipo y de alguna forma lo canalizo en tu madre. Hay teorías que dicen que el amor es simplemente una liberación de endorfinas liberadas por una persona que nos enamora, y eso sucede por un aroma o algo de una persona en particular que nos despierta un recuerdo agradable y desata toda la química en el cerebro. Lo primero que pensé, cuando supe que su madre murió hace algunos años es que este joven vio alguna foto de tu madre y desarrollo un erotomanía hacia ella, pero interrogando a su padre me di cuenta que era muy poco probable, él es maestro en ciencias biológicas y su madre fue botánica, nunca leía más que las relacionadas a su profesión, él padre tampoco leía revistas, así que no pudo haber sido influenciado de alguna forma, tu madre hace tiempo que no aparece en las noticias, desde la muerte de tu padre, así que no hay manera de que él la haya visto

-¿Si solo la vio en el momento que paso cerca de la corporación?- preguntó Trunks tratando de agotar la más mínima posibilidad para una explicación lógica- Quizá que haya visto la fotografía

-Es posible, pero es muy difícil ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que pase y voltee en el momento exacto justo en el punto donde se encontraba la fotografía?, el padre me dijo que cambio de un día para el otro, prácticamente en cuestión de horas, como si fuera otro muchacho…puede que tenga un complejo de Edipo canalizado hacia tu madre, pero no puedo saberlo de manera concreta hasta interrogarlo

Bulma se encontraba llena de dudas, y decidió acudir a aquel que era mejor que cualquier experto en el mundo: Kami Sama.

Tomo una de las aeronaves y partió hacia el templo sagrado, suponía que Dende, de alguna forma, debía de intuir su llegada y así fue. Aterrizo su aeronave, olvidando que era una de las pocas humanas que había pisado aquel templo y caminó en búsqueda del nameku. Aquel estaba sentado en el trono de Dios, con el rostro atribulado, con una mano en él, mirándola caminar atribulada también, sabiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de romperse dependiendo de la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacerle, de cualquier forma, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-¿Sabes a que he venido?- preguntó la mujer con decisión

-A preguntarme si ese joven que esta persiguiéndote es Vegeta- Bulma aguardo en espera de la respuesta, pero parecía ser eterna, comenzaba a impacientarse- No sé como paso- respondió finalmente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuperó la memoria, aun cuando le fue borrada por completo, él se aferró a su vida pasada, quizá no aun no estaba listo para morir, había demasiadas cosas por resolver en su vida…quizá fue un capricho cósmico, pero en efecto ese joven es la reencarnación de Vegeta- Bulma sintió el alma caer a sus pies ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? ¿Qué falla cometió?

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la mujer a punto de derramar lagrimas, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando

-Cuando tienes una vida tan marcada por la guerra y el dolor, quedan marcas…La reencarnación de Vegeta tiene una de sus heridas de batalla, la que le atraviesa el pecho. Si crees que ese joven miente…pidele que te muestre esa cicatriz

.

.

.

Cuando fue por fin llegó a la casa, simplemente se encerró en su habitación y no quiso saber nada. De alguna manera esperaba verla en el hospital, que ella fuera a verle, que mostrara algo de preocupación; pero nunca fue. Era como si no le importara, una vez más sintió que le invadía la desesperación, ¿Acaso estaba con él? ¿Aquel insecto logró hacer que le olvidara? La furia lo invadía. Poco a poco, el joven Marcus Alley dejaba de existir ante la avasalladora vida de Vegeta que poco a poco comenzaba a eclipsar el simple comienzo de aquel jovencito.

Aquella tarde no pudo soportarlo más, se salió de la casa, su padre aun no llegaba del trabajo cuando se vistió con sus jeans y una camisa larga de manga blanca, la primera que encontró. Comenzaba a anochecer cuando por fin llegó a la corporación; lo que no imaginaba, era que Bulma lo estaba esperando

"Regresa a casa, el llegara unos minutos después" Pidió a uno de los guardias que si lo veían merodeando por la casa le hiciera pasar a su despacho. En efecto ahí estaba él rondando por la casa

-Vamos muchacho- dijo la guardia- te esperan adentró, quieren verte

No preguntó nada, sabía perfectamente cómo llegar hasta el despacho, pero entendía que por lo menos ante esta insulsa humana, debía aparentar que no lo sabía. Al entrar la habitación estaba iluminada "Siéntate, la señora vendrá pronto" y se sentó. Lo dejaron a solas, su mirada, como si se tratara de un imán, se poso en una fotografía que era justo como su sueño, pero parecía que era visto desde el ángulo de alguien más, tenía a su hijo sostenido entre sus manos. Trunks era demasiado pequeño y él parecía estar demasiado concentrado en él, no recordaba el hecho de que le tomaran una fotografía. La puerta se abrió y de alguna manera sabía que era ella.

-No recuerdo que me hayas tomado esa fotografía- ella hizo caso omiso, se quedo de pie frente al joven y con autoridad le dijo

-Desabróchate la camisa

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de disimular su sorpresa

-Solo hazlo- exigió la mujer tratando de no perder la paciencia. El joven de inmediato comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, con cierta lentitud, preguntándose qué era lo que Bulma pretendía conseguir con ello, cuando al fin se desabrochó por completo escuchó- retíratela

-¿Por qué?- preguntó una vez más y una vez más escucho "hazlo" Se la quitó dejando descubierto su pecho, Bulma tuvo que sentarse ante lo que vio´

-¿Qué sabes de esa marca?- una marca de nacimiento atravesaba todo su pecho izquierdo, era idéntica a una herida que tenía Vegeta en el mismo lugar, era sin duda esta la señal que Dende le dijo que encontraría en la reencarnación del saiyajin

-Es una herida- corrigió- me la hizo el rey de un planeta que Freezer me envió a conquistar, me atravesó el pecho de arriba abajo…esa es mi versión, si le preguntas a alguien más te dirá que simplemente nací con ella

-Vete- dijo Bulma tratando de guardar la compostura, se levantó dándole la espalda- vete por favor

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Así es…vete- Hubo un largo silencio hasta que él simplemente se acercó a ella, la mujer se volteo para recalcarle que se fuera y lo que vio fue el rostro fuera de su de aquel joven quien inmediatamente tomo la iniciativa de besarla casi tan salvajemente como lo hizo la primera vez


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Una charla

La mujer se resistía ante ese beso, la lengua del joven se unía a la suya en lo que se convirtió en un batalla que ella comenzaba a perder, le robaba el aliento, su respiración se entrecortaba. La mujer, de inmediato, rompió aquella unión al empujarle por el pecho; miro al muchacho sudoroso, sin aliento, con la mirada traviesa, ella estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada pero se detuvo al ver aquel ojo morado

-Odio cuando haces esto- Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron, sonrió-Vete…Vete de aquí

El joven con una sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujo en su rostro se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Era evidente que Bulma ya reconocía, de alguna forma, que aquel era Vegeta y no solo un jovencito de quince años.

Los días pasaban, eventualmente regreso a la escuela. Mientras los maestros hablaban no dejaba de pensar en ella, aquel primer beso tuvo el mismo efecto que en su vida pasada, hizo de ella su adicción, la deseaba más que nunca y estaba decido a arrebatársela a Yamcha por cualquier medio que fuera posible; pero a diferencia de su vida anterior no tenía en que refugiarse, no tenía batallas para librar, no tenía una meta a la cual llegar. Excepto una: Su meta era ser reconocido por quien fue, su refugio sería Bulma.

-¿Iras a entrenar?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes del salón de clase

-No- contestó tajantemente, recogió su mochila negra y salió del salón. Antes de recordar quien fue, solía practicar artes marciales, en especifico el TaeKwondo pero ya no le interesaba ¿Qué tenía de interesante entrenar en un deporte tan absurdo si jamás llegaría ser tan fuerte como recordaba? Era inútil. Prefería quedarse así antes de hacer un esfuerzo ridículo en convertirse en un insulso guerrero terrícola…No, no él.

Aun tenía esos sueños donde su vida pasada se hacía cada vez más presente. En este sueño o recuerdo se vio sentado en la sala de la corporación capsula, no miraba nada propiamente, hacia un par de meses que Gokú había muerto y él se juro no volver a pelear, no tenía porque hacerlo de nuevo no había un digno enemigo a vencer, cada vez que se esforzaba un fracaso le ensombrecía, estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no supo en qué momento su hijo estaba sentando en el medio del piso de la sala, tendría siete meses, ni siquiera cumplía el año y ya comenzaba a pararse en sus dos pies aunque aun no caminaba ¿y cómo fue a parar ahí en primer lugar? Volteo hacia todas partes buscando a la madre o a sus abuelos, pero ninguno se encontraba cerca ¿El niño llegó solo hasta ahí?

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- pero no vio a nadie, con seriedad lo observó detenidamente; el pequeño se impulsaba a gatear ¿era esa la forma en logró llegar hasta ahí? El bebé se sentó y con una mirada curiosa se fijo en el rostro casi inexpresivo de su padre-¿Qué estas mirando?- El pequeño balbuceo, después hubo silencio, si se había escapado de su madre, estaba seguro que pronto vendría a buscarlo. De repente el pequeño se levantó, sus ojos azules se fijaron en su padre y, de la nada, dio un paso y luego y otro más y cuando se percató su hijo ya estaba juntó a él sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, repentinamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó

-Vamos, levántate de una buena vez, no esperaras que lo haga yo- Trunks se levantó apoyándose de las rodillas de su padre, aquel sonrió victorioso, su hijo era un digno heredero, todo un saiyajin, se sintió orgulloso.

Despertó, siguió su aburrida costumbre de levantarse, desayunar, uniformarse e ir a la escuela, en todo ese tiempo pensaba en ella. Había pasado un mes y no sabía nada de Bulma, él no la buscó. Fue todo un logro haber hecho que ella lo reconociera como Vegeta y no como el simple jovencito que estaba tras ella. La escuela había terminado por ese día, regresaría a casa, deseaba dormir solo en sus sueño recuperaba su vida.

Inesperadamente un auto Roll Royce Phantom blanco se estaciono justo frente a él, la ventanilla del ocupante bajo de inmediato, era ella

-Sube- Le ordenó y el obedeció. El chofer sin rumbo, mientras que ellos no se dirigían la palabra

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó por fin rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué regresar ahora?

-No quiero que sigas con él, ya te lo he dicho…tú ni siquiera lo amas- espetó el muchacho con la voz fría- además tu eres mi …

-No soy nada tuyo ahora…suponiendo claro está que seas quien dices ser- El joven sonrió traviesamente ¿Cómo era posible que ella aun lo dudara? Tenía que ser Bulma-…me canse de llorar por ti, de querer vivir eternamente en el pasado, soñando e imaginando que tú seguías a mi lado y cuando al fin lo logro superar te apareces así de la nada, el día de mi boda, clamando que eres Vegeta…No, no te olvide- dijo ella adelantándose a su pregunta- pero no podía vivir llorando por ti hasta el final de mis días ¿No lo puedes entender?

-No- sentenció severamente

-Pues no importa, ya estoy casada con Yamcha

-Eso no me interesa, para mí esa unión no vale nada

-Déjame ser feliz- el joven rio a carcajadas aun cuando se percataba que en el rostro de la mujer se proyectaba furia producto de la humillación

-Tú no serás feliz con él, porque no lo quieres…no como a mí. Él no desata en ti lo que yo, él jamás podría compararse conmigo en ningún sentido y lo sabes muy bien- De nuevo el silencio se formó entre ambos, él se imaginaba a Bulma en manos de Yamcha y una vez más se lleno de odio. Si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera regresar a ser el saiyajin sanguinario que fue lo mataría sin dudarlo y después de esa muerte lenta y dolorosa reclamaría a Bulma como suya, porque lo era. La mujer notó como el muchacho se había tensado por completo, su respiración se hacíaa cada vez más rauda

-Puedes comenzar a calmarte…no sé en qué demonios estés pensando; pero déjalo en paz…¿ya almorzaste?-negó con la cabeza y lo llevó a comer.

Estaba acostumbrada a verlo devorar los alimentos, comer más de lo que se esperaría para cualquier humano; pero esta no fue la ocasión, ni nunca más lo sería. El joven comía despacio según lo aprendió durante su crecimiento y aunque pidió más alimentos que por lo general comía un hombre promedio, no se comparaba a lo que Vegeta engullía en un día cualquiera.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos eran negros, tenían el mismo brillo que los del saiyajin, aquel destello dado por el orgullo de ser quien era, aun cuando su alma estuviese contenida en un adolescente humano como cualquier otro.

-No estoy para estos juegos, tengo más de 50 años y vienes aquí, siendo un niño…

-No soy un niño- le interrumpió

-De cualquier manera tienes que entender que hubo una historia entre nosotros, pero ya no la hay, tengo derecho a tener una vida, al igual que tú tienes derecho de tener tu propia vida, crecer y ser quien quieras ser

-Déjate de tonterías- le interrumpió furioso-¿Crecer y ser quien quiera?- lanzó la retorica- Fui condenado a esto- se tocó el pecho mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de desaprobación- lo que quiero es que dejes a ese insecto, quiero que seas mía otra vez…como debió ser siempre

-Tú solo me quisiste, nunca me amaste

-Tú no sabes nada- se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía su mirada a otra dirección, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bulma se sentía rejuvenecida, como si los años no hubieran pasado y el jamás se hubiera muerto, se sintió con el derecho de reclamarle

-¿Por qué morir?...dijeron que si tú te hubieses arrepentido hubieses regresado como todos los demás; pero no lo hiciste, dejaste que tu orgullo te dominara y este es el resultado ¿con quien iras a pelear? ¿Con Kami Sama?- El joven tomó el resto del refresco y simplemente la observó sin decir nada más la atracción hacia ella se volvía mas fuerte como la primera vez, se desajusto la corbata y dio un ronco suspiro –Si en verdad eres tú, deberás reconocer las cosas en casa, quiero que te vean mis amigos…en especial Gokú, se que él podría reconocerte

-¿No te cansas de tus tontas pruebas?- Bulma le pidió el número de su padre, él se lo dio- ya sé que no es tu padre-dijo con ironía- así que no digas nada…señor Alley, en unos momentos, tras una extensa negociación, el hombre permitió que su hijo pasara la noche en la corporación. En un principio no estaba seguro del porque lo querían ahí si supuestamente Marcus los perseguía, pero la señora Brief le convenció de que intentaría una terapia de confrontación que su terapeuta le recomendó en la cual le harían ver que su hijo tenía un grave problema de que debía reconocer, Dios sabía que su hijo necesitaba ayuda, solo esa noche le dio, y le pidió después de eso lo llevaran a la escuela.

Pagó y al salir del restaurante le pidió al chofer lo llevaran a la corporación. Los dos subieron nuevamente. El silencio reino nuevamente entre los dos hasta que él fue quien lo rompió

-Sueño mucho con Trunks, cuando era bebé…no sé por qué. A veces sueño contigo, a veces te veo en el último día que te vi con vida…Te vi en las gradas ese día, cuando extendí mi mano y mate a esas personas, te desmayaste y…-los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lagrimas, al darse cuenta, el muchacho se calló de inmediato y llevó su mano derecha a retirarle las lagrimas, con la mirada sería y el rostro inexpresivo, se acercó a ella y una vez más le imprimió un beso esta vez no era salvaje, era tan solo un beso porque le dio la gana, ella correspondió por unos segundos; pero, como la primera vez, ella simplemente lo apartó

-Solo quiero que sepas que soy yo- apoyo el brazo en la ventanilla

-Solo yo conocía a Vegeta- dijo finalmente- las penas, el dolor, el orgullo, la soberbia y su única forma de demostrar su amor, él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, el me complementaba tan perfectamente como yo a él- él no dijo más nada. En breves minutos llegaron El chofer ayudo a bajar a la madura mujer, el joven bajo por su cuenta, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

"Fue una charla reveladora" pensó el chico mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Al entrar, escuchó la voz del insecto terrícola al que tanto aborrecía

-Bulma, al fin has llegado, te esperaba para- se paralizo de inmediato, su rostro palideció, un nudo seco se formo en su garganta y con mucho trabajo pudo articular

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- temblaba lleno de rabia, no lo quería ahí ni cerca- ¿Te está persiguiendo de nuevo?

-Lo invite a quedarse esta noche, llamare a Gokú, quiero que hable con él

-Eso puede hacerlo en su casa, no tienes porque traerlo aquí- protesto como si se tratase de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche

-Es mi decisión, no voy a cambiar de parecer- El le dirigió una sonrisa cínica ante la mirada casi desorbitaba de aquel hombre, era una victoria que saboreaba ¿Qué sucedería de enterarse que ya la había besado? y una si no dos veces, con mucho gusto le haría el favor de comunicárselo, siempre que el momento fuera el preciso.

Subieron las escaleras, la mujer tecleo un código de seguridad y lo dejo pasar

-Esta era mi habitación- dijo él, en efecto era una de las pruebas de Bulma para ver que tanto podía recordar- Aquí

-¿Aquí qué?- preguntó la mujer interesada

-Aquí tuvimos sexo por primera vez- dijo de una manera fría- aquí me dijiste que concebimos a nuestro hijo

-Llamare a Gokú- dijo la mujer haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de aquel joven- quédate aquí, descansa un rato…te mandare ropa limpia.

Se sentó en la cama, estaba triunfando, poco a poco lograba su cometido, no solo separaría a Bulma de Yamcha, ella sería suya nuevamente sin importar nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- Un viejo amigo

Uno de los robots le llevo ropa limpia, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón caqui. El joven se la puso de inmediato y espero porque algo pasara, pero nada paso, el sueño lo venció.

Su sueño fue todo menos reparador, se veía en su vida pasada librando todas aquellas batallas por las cuales se sentía orgulloso, en la última, la más frustrante de su vida, fue la que tuvo contra Gokú, el saiyajin de clase baja al cual no pudo superar jamás, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, escuchó su voz pidiéndole a Krillin que lo dejara ir y la rabia que siento ante aquello; pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y huyo.

-Vamos- sintió un jaloneo en su brazo, era Bulma

-¿Qué quieres mujer?- preguntó el muchacho mientras aun se encontraba en ensoñación, Bulma se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, eran justo las palabras de Vegeta, su príncipe, salidas de la boca de este adolescente. Como si su cuerpo emanara electricidad dejo de tocarlo ante el riesgo de electrocutarse

-Gokú está aquí- dijo recuperando la compostura, no permitirá que él la viera sorprendida ni amendentrada, ella era fuerte y siempre sería así

El joven abrió de inmediato sus ojos negros, Gokú -Kakarotto- corrigió él con un halo de desprecio -¿Cuál es la razón para verlo?

-Así lo quiero, si él te reconoce, entonces no tendré duda alguna- el joven se levantó de inmediato de la cama

-Está bien- dijo él muchacho con decisión- si eso te convence y dejas estas estúpidas prueba- comenzaron a caminar, ella justo detrás de él, mirando con atención como se movía por la casa con naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera vivido ahí…o nunca se hubiese marchado.

Trunks y Yamcha se encontraban hablando con Gokú, aquel se encontraba en su traje de entrenamiento, había interrumpido su rutina en las islas del sur con Oob, aquel otro caso de reencarnación, solo para encontrarse con aquel que decía llamarse Vegeta. Los tres hombres se estrecharon las manos y hablaban como si fuera cualquier otra reunión, como si no pasará el tiempo.

El joven se encontró al pie de las escaleras, mirando a su acérrimo rival con recelo. Gokú se detuvo de inmediato y caminó hacia él con naturalidad mientras Bulma bajaba el último escalón con lentitud

.Gracias por venir- dijo la mujer- te presentó a …un joven que dice que es Vegeta y…

-Es Vegeta- la interrumpió Gokú con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Lo reconocería donde fuera – Los tres se paralizaron mientras el joven sonrió victorioso, no esperaba que aquel saiyajin de clase baja lo reconociera.

-¿Es…estas seguro?- preguntó la mujer incrédula, Trunks se dejo caer sobre el sofá, sentía que el aliento se iba de su cuerpo con la rapidez de su exhalación, no podía ser…no podía creer que su padre estuviese en ese adolescente, su padre había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño, le pidió que cuidase de su madre, le dijo, en sus palabras, que lo quería; pero no era capaz de demostrarlo abiertamente. No, no podía ser su padre.

Yamcha, rio abiertamente producto del nerviosismo, todo él se volvió un manojo de nervios, no podía ser cierto. Gokú tenía que estar equivocado, su edad o su exceso de optimismo debieron de afectarlo de alguna manera.

-Basta de bromas, Gokú

-No es ninguna broma- respondió con seriedad el saiyajin- este es Vegeta

-Al menos tienes poder de reconocer al príncipe de tu raza- contestó soberbio el muchacho, todo él se lleno de orgullo, Gokú simplemente asintió

-Me alegra verte viejo amigo

-Yo no soy tu amigo- contestó fríamente el muchacho mientras caminaba para sentarse en un sillón, Bulma tomó asiento junto a su hijo mientras Yamcha permaneció de pie, taciturno, analizando la escena que tenía enfrente- nunca lo he sido

-No, pero fuimos grandes rivales, nuestra última pelea fue injusta, tú me engañaste y me dejaste fuera de combate

-Era un asunto que yo desate y que tenía que arreglar yo mismo- El corazón de Bulma comenzaba a acelerarse, en un principio pensó que Gokú se dejo llevar por la expresión sería del chico, sus ojos negros penetrantes; pero hablaban con naturalidad, como si Vegeta, el saiyajin, estuviera ahí hablando de aquellas experiencias con su más grande enemigo- pero fue en vano- Bulma sintió el alma irse a sus pies y que los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aun no lograba superar el sacrificio de su príncipe

-Pensé que estarías junto a todos cuando revivieron, no me di cuenta en el momento que los del más allá reclamaron por tu alma.

Trunks recordaba muy bien aquella época, los ojos hinchados de su madre, el llanto de él al entender que jamás volvería a ver a su padre, que no podía ser revivido y al darse cuenta que el último recuerdo fue ese abrazo incomodo que le dio cuando estaba a punto de irse a una batalla. Bulma habló con Picoro preguntándole si no había forma de hacerlo volver, el nameku le explico que no, que el saiyajin tenía muchos pecados, su vida estaba llena de violencia, arrogancia, soberbia y egoísmo, un alma como esa era imposible regresarla, no podía ser revivido porque su cuerpo simplemente había desaparecido, evaporándose en cenizas y después la nada

-Si tan solo él se hubiese arrepentido- dijo Picoro- o reconocido de alguna forma sus pecados, él estaría aquí, su alma se ha reutilizado en otro ser- Fue lo que le dijo entonces, Bulma se llenó de odio contra Vegeta, su maldito orgullo fue el origen de su desgracia.

-Vaya que eres diferente- dijo Gokú- pero te reconocería donde fuera, aun si hubieses renacido en un gato

-Solo sabes decir insolencias- protestó el joven- nunca cambias- miro de reojo a Trunks quien se encontraba pálido escuchando aquella plática que se desarrollaba tan natural, como si aquel asunto de la reencarnación fuera de lo más natural- Tú entrenaste a Trunks- el aludido desvió la mirada sin querer atreverse a ver a ambos hombres

-En parte, pero quien tomó la mayor parte fue Gohan- el muchacho recordó la plática con Trunks cuando lo llevaba a casa, aquel día que le hizo ver que era un simple humano. Le mintió deliberadamente, le había dicho que fue Kakarotto quien lo entrenó…no Gohan, al parecer también le estaba probando- es un muchacho muy fuerte, debes estar orgulloso…no puede evitar ver el ojo que tienes, parece que te dieron un golpe muy fuerte ¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó simplemente por curiosidad

-Una insignificante sabandija de la que ni siquiera vale la pena hablar- Yamcha no pudo tolerarlo más, los nervios lo traicionaron y dejo salir toda esa ira que tenía resguardada

-¡Ya basta!...Seas Vegeta o no, eres un mocoso cualquiera, si en verdad eres Vegeta, tienes que entender que tu vida ya no te pertenece ¡Te moriste!...¡Te desvaneciste de la tierra!- El muchacho de inmediato se levantó del sillón- ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca!...Bulma es ahora mi esposa- lo tomó de la camisa y en un arrebato de ira la rompió por el cuello, mientras Gokú intercedió para separarlo, una bofetada por parte de Bulma le hizo regresar a la razón

-Compórtate, Yamcha- dijo la mujer con autoridad- lárgate de aquí y regresa cuando te hayas calmado por fin- A su mente regresaron aquellas imágenes de cuando Bulma corrió hacia un herido Vegeta aun cuando él le advertía el peligro que eso representaba; pero ella no le escuchó. Contrariaro se fue de la corporación, una vez más, su esposa se ponía a favor de ese infeliz que se interponía en su relación ¿Qué acaso jamás podría ser feliz con esa mujer? ¿Estaba destinado a perderla siempre?

Por su parte el joven estaba furioso, sin decir una palabra se fue de ahí. Trunks lo miro marcharse con dirección a uno de los jardines pero no hizo nada por perseguirlo, únicamente se quedo sentado en el sillón con el semblante sombrío observando a su madre, observando en ella un halo de vivacidad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en ella. ¿Era esto bueno o malo?

-Déjalo ir- dijo Gokú posando su mano en el hombro de Bulma- tú debes de saber muy bien que necesita estar solo- la mujer de ojos azules asintió

-Gokú, tu eres muy cercano a los Kaio- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Te dijeron si este joven es Vegeta- pregunto Bulma, aquel solo lo negó- ¿Tú lo reconociste por ti mismo?

-Así es- dijo sonriente-como dije podría reconocerlo aun si hubiese nacido como un gato

-…Tengo una duda ¿Podemos revivirlo?...¿Regresar su cuerpo?- El rostro del saiyajin se ensombreció, Trunks se imaginaba que era las palabras que diría Gokú no serían en absoluto alentadoras

-Sí, lo pregunte alguna vez- dijo taciturno como nunca antes Bulma o trunks lo habían escuchado- Kaio Sama me dijo que es imposible que vuelva…si juntáramos las esferas y pedimos revivir el cuerpo de Vegeta, reviviría su cuerpo, pero su alma se quedaría en su nuevo cuerpo, si nosotros pidiéramos regresar su alma a su cuerpo eso implicaría asesinar a su re encarnación y Shen Long no puede asesinar…Kaio Sama me dijo que simplemente Vegeta no podía volver. Su cuerpo al menos no. Es un deseo que no podemos pedirle a Shen Long- terminó con pesar- hubiese querido que regresara a su cuerpo para que nosotros pudiéramos tener una batalla digna- y sonrió imaginando aquello que jamás sucedería, pero ella no perdía la esperanza…no la gran Bulma Brief, debía existir una forma, siempre había algo.

Si Vegeta regresó algún significado debía de tener, era algo que tenía que entenderse.

Todo pasaba rápido como un golpe en la cabeza que la dejaba fuera de combate. Gokú se despidió prometiendo que volvería pronto; aunque ambos Brief sabían bien que aquellas promesas de Gokú eran muy difíciles de cumplir.

Trunks miro a su madre de reojo antes de salirse de ahí, no dijo nada, no tenía idea de que decir o cómo reaccionar.

El joven se encontraba en el jardín, tenía las manos dentro del pantalón caqui, el cuello de su camisa blanca se encontraba hecho jirones. Bulma salió a encontrarse con él, pero se encontró la sombría figura del muchacho mirando hacia uno de los dinosaurios del viejo Brief, como si pudiera hacerlo pedazos con los ojos

-…Siento lo de Yamcha- dijo la mujer causando que el muchacho se enfureciera de inmediato

-Es un imbécil, podría acabarlo si…-y calló de inmediato, Bulma decidió no insistir más, el muchacho se encontraba rojo, su cuerpo se estremecía producto de la ira que lo embargaba, en otra vida…ciertamente en otra vida; pero no en esta

-Eres un adolescente- dijo Bulma más para si que para él- estas comenzando a vivir

-Déjate de idioteces- replicó el joven tratando de serenarse- …Hasta Kakarotto me reconoció antes que tú

-Tienes que ir a dormir- ordenó Bulma tratando de desviar la plática- tu padre me pidió que estuvieras en la escuela temprano en la mañana, además…

-¿Me crees ahora?- preguntó con seriedad. Bulma lo miro directamente, su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía que el aíre se escapa, su boca se secó ¿Le creía? La pregunta real era ¿cómo no hacerlo? Todo le decía que era él, hasta ella misma, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo nuevamente…pero la detenía el sentido de la vista y su oído. Era un muchacho de mediana altura, un poco más alto que Yamcha, su tono de voz era grave, pero era evidente que se trataba de un adolescente y no podía pelear contra eso, al menos no ahora

-Ve a dormir- insistió la adolorida mujer

-…No me des ordenes como a un niño…no lo soy- Su mente estaba a punto de desquiciarse, su corazón se estrujaba lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Ya sabes dónde está tu habitación…- se fue de ahí buscando escaparse de él. Se detuvo en su despacho, revisó unos papeles buscando el tan preciado olvido, tenía que pensar en sus negocios, incluso en su esposo, camino dubitativa hasta su habitación y al entrar cual fue su sorpresa al ver al joven ahí mirándola con implacable seriedad

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida, el cuello de la camisa destrozado casi igual que su razón

-Eres mía y tengo derecho de estar aquí- sentenció ante el desconcierto de la mujer


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- Redescubriendo a Marcus Alley

-Eres mía y tengo derecho de estar aquí- sentenció el joven dirigiéndole una mirada fiera- ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Si lo hare- contesto la mujer con decisión- te he dicho que no eres nada mío ahora, no soy de tu propiedad tienes que entenderlo…-el joven sin miramiento alguno tomó posesión de sus labios al inicio de una manera salvaje, después lentamente correspondiendo a la lucha de aquella mujer, que a pesar de los años aun guardaba su bravura, sin embargo se dejo vencer por aquel beso cerró los ojos y era fácil perderse en la oscuridad sintiendo que aquel hombre era Vegeta, el príncipe a quien había enseñado a amar, aquel que le enseño de la manera más indirecta que el amor podía aparecer en el lugar y en el tiempo menos esperado, aquella relación que inicio de manera inesperada y terminó de igual forma con toda una historia detrás, con los sinsabores, las victorias, la intimidad, la pasión que solo ellos dos podían despertarse mutuamente, nunca lo logró con Yamcha, jamás lo lograría con nadie; él la acorraló contra la pared mientras Bulma enredaba sus dedos en aquel cabello negro. Su corazón latía muy rápido, acariciaba su rostro, pero al sentirlo liso con la sombra de una rala barba que apenas comenzaba a crecer por primera vez, aquel encantó se rompió.

Bulma lo empujo y sin importarle la herida en el rostro que casi estaba sanada, le propino una fuerte cachetada

-Basta ya- exclamó la mujer recuperando el aliento- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¡Que hay que entender?- Gritó el muchacho- Eres mía, nadie tiene derecho a ti, nadie más que yo

-¡Basta!... ¿Crees que puedes regresar aquí como si nada hubiese pasado? …¿Sabes que es despertar cada mañana sabiendo que tú nunca más volverías? …Eres un idiota, tuviste la oportunidad de revivir, tan solo con olvidar tu orgullo, y la rechazaste- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras la voz se quebraba- no tienes idea de cómo busque olvidarte…y aquí estas, eres un adolescente…vete

-No quiero irme- contestó el joven con la mirada fiera

-Vete antes de que…-no logró completar la frase, ni quería completarla, si el muchacho no se salía de su habitación ella no lograría controlarse más, cerrando los ojos era fácil borrar aquel cuerpo adolescente e imaginarse a su saiyajin, era fácil, era su forma de besar, eran sus caricias como una firma propia, que conocían muy bien su cuerpo y sus labios lo extrañaba y si no se iba a de ahí ella caería a sus pies- me iré yo- se dio la media vuelta, apenas dio un paso cuando fue detenida por el brazo, la mujer detuvo su marcha con las lagrimas derramándose en sus mejillas- Por favor- suplicó, entiende que no puedes volver y rehacer nuestra vida como si nada- se soltó y lo tomó por el brazo llevándolo hasta un espejo

-Este eres tú ¿No te ves?- el muchacho se encontró con la imagen de sí mismo, un metro setenta, moreno claro, ojos negros, facciones juveniles propias de un niño que apenas había entrado en su adolescencia, la complexión delgada a pesar de la escasa musculatura que desarrolló al practicar artes marciales- No eres más Vegeta, yo tengo cuarenta años más que tú…es imposible- El joven arrebato su brazo de la mano de la mujer, no quería verse más, era un hecho que el odiaba verse al espejo tras recordar quién era

-No me interesa quien sea yo- dijo por lo bajo mientras se daba la media vuelta- me interesa que tú seas mía de nuevo, que saques a este imbécil de tu vida

-Es mi esposo, tienes que aceptar- aquel gruño-…solo quiero saber una cosa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos, eran tan desafiantes como los de Vegeta, tenían el mismo brillo y la misma vivacidad

-¿Todo el tiempo supiste que eras tú o simplemente esperaste mi boda para aparecerte?

-…Aquel día- dijo mirándola directamente y acercándose a ella- regresaba de una tarea con unos compañeros, pase cerca de aquí, como siempre lo hice, pero…algo me hizo voltear, una fotografía que vi de reojo..y te vi, cuando lo hice…todo volvió a mi- Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba- toda mi vida regresó…y por eso no podía permitir que tú te casaras con ese insecto; pero lo hiciste de todas maneras- Al escucharlo sintió el deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, sentir de nuevo sus labios…su príncipe

-…Necesito estar sola- y sin decir más, sin discutir nada, el muchacho se salió de la habitación con rumbo a la suya.

Al llegar se sentó en la cama y acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, furioso consigo mismo y con aquel que lo condeno a regresar a aquel cuerpo terrícola, se recostó en la cama y se durmió.

Trunks manejaba sin rumbo en su cadillac negro. Pensando en aquella plática entre un Gokú y el jovencito, pero ¿Quien era Marcus Alley? ¿Cómo saberlo? Tenía la dirección del muchacho por la cuenta del hospital que fue enviada a la corporación

Estaba decidido a saber quién era Marcus Alley, aquel jovencito que al parecer, era su padre.

Tocó a la puerta y en unos minutos un hombre abrió le atendió, tenía la mirada llena de tribulación, los ojos rojos y con bolsas por la falta de sueño ¿Cómo dormir en el medio de aquel problema?

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó el hombre a la defensiva- se supone que mi hijo está en tu casa ¿No es así?

-Así es- dijo Trunks- Quería saber más acerca de su hijo- el hombre dejo la puerta abierta y avanzó adentrándose en la casa

-Pase- Trunks, vestido de traje formal, se adentro a la casa, era humilde, solo tenía lo necesario-siéntese- Trunks se sentó en un viejo sillón gris, mientras el hombre se arremango la camisa-¿Quiere algo de tomar?

-No- rechazó educadamente- estoy bien- el hombre se sentó frente a Trunks, tomó una taza de café a medio beber

-¿Y bien que es lo que quiere saber?- Trunks miró una foto cerca del hombre. En ella se encontraba un niño con la mirada curiosa dirigida a sus padres quienes lo abrazaban mientras se daban un tierno beso en los labios

-¿Qué edad tenía ahí?

-Cuatro años- respondió el hombre con frialdad- era un niño muy alegre, amaba a su madre, era muy unido a mí…ahora es otra persona

-Dice que cambio de repente ¿No es así?

-Sí, él no era así, hablábamos de todo, cuando su madre murió fuimos más unidos aun, no entiendo lo que está pasando- veía varías fotografías donde se encontraba Marcus siendo un bebé de apenas un año hasta él adolescente en su primer día de escuela-Quería ser ingeniero

-Habla como si no existiera más

-Así pareciera-dio un sorbo a su café mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta tras aquel trago

-Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años, dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba

-Lo siento por ti- Contestó el hombre- debió ser muy doloroso

-¿Tuvo una infancia feliz?- preguntó Trunks observando fijamente la fotografía principal de aquella sala. El hombre intrigado por aquella pregunta respondió de inmediato

-Claro que si- la fotografía mostraba a una mujer abrazando a un alegre niño de entre siete u ocho años- Era el hijo que desde hacía muchos años esperábamos, cuando llegó fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, le dimos todo lo necesario, era un niño muy feliz…desconozco a este joven que apareció desde hace unos meses, sombrío, triste…soberbio

Yamcha regresó a la corporación, estaba decido a enmendarse con su esposa por aquel "sobresalto bochornoso" como él lo llamaba; pero tenía que entenderlo, no era fácil ver ante sí como Vegeta, si es que en verdad era él, estaba ahí regresando de la muerte para quitársela una vez más, no lo permitiría, nunca más.

Subió las escaleras despacio, Bulma lo estaría aguardando estaba dispuesto a reconciliarse a la mejor manera que se le ocurría

Entró a su habitación, encontró a Bulma en el balcón, sentada junto a la mesita tomando una copa de vino, él se sentó a su lado

-Siento mi comportamiento de la tarde- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba las manos entre las suyas- actué como un idiota, lo sé…es que, recordé todo lo que sucedió hace años…se que ahora es distinto, nos hemos casado y es un compromiso…

-Actuaste como un imbécil- dijo Bulma taciturna mientras tomaba la copa en su mano derecha- es solo un muchacho ahora- Yamcha acarició el rostro de la mujer sin que esta opusiera resistencia

-Te amo demasiado, como para perderte otra vez- dijo el hombre mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el hombre desconcertado, esperaba una respuesta de su esposa, algo, lo que fuera, pero solo obtuvo palabras frías y una media vuelta, no podía creerlo

-A cambiarme…voy a dormir, estoy cansada

-Bulma…- estaba decidido a reclamarla como su esposa, más aun sabiendo que el jovencito se encontraba al lado decía llamarse Vegeta- déjame demostrarte que yo…

-Ya basta, Yamcha, no estoy de humor

En el cuarto de al lado hirviendo de furia se encontraba aquel muchacho, había visto llegar a Yamcha, y lo escuchó subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de su mujer, estaba lleno de rabia de tan solo imaginarse lo que la sabandija pudiera estar haciendo con su mujer cuando escuchó un súbito "¡quiero estar sola!" escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Bulma abrirse y cerrarse súbitamente y los pasos arrastrados de Yamcha por el corredor, se sintió tranquilo de inmediato, estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí a patadas y golpes si era necesario; pero no lo fue, esa noche podría dormir tranquilo

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre- ¿Por qué has venido?

-Quería saber quién era su hijo, Marcus …mi padre murió cuando yo era niño, él era mi máximo héroe, se que lo sabía…falleció inesperadamente, nadie lo esperaba cuando sucedió, mucho menos él- hasta hace unos días, su hijo entró a la boda de mi madre y dijo que es mi padre

-…Eso es imposible, Marcus no puede ser tu padre

-…Ha insistido en ello, yo he tratado de analizarlo de todas las formas, sabiendo que no podría ser, la reencarnación…mi vida no se caracteriza por tener experiencias ortodoxas, pero gran parte de mi se negaba a creer que mi padre fuera este adolescente- los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas mientras Trunks, con una mirada triste solo imaginando el dolor que el hombre sentía, se dirigía a la puerta para irse- hoy termine por aceptar que su hijo es en realidad mi padre- se fue de ahí dejando al hombre inundando de preguntas ¿Por qué su hijo?...¿por que tenían que sufrir de esta manera?

A la mañana siguiente el joven encontró su uniforme de la escuela, era nuevo, al parecer Bulma o alguno de sus robots lo habían dejado ahí, él se baño y se vistió de inmediato. Bajo a desayunar, uno de los robots lo atendió, comía lentamente cuando Bulma apareció

-Apúrate, le dije a tu padre que te llevaría a la escuela- el muchacho dijo que se encontraba satisfecho, la mujer lo llevó a la escuela en su auto personal, un convertible, no se hablaron en absoluto

-Adiós- dijo la mujer mientras se estacionaba, él le dirigió una mirada fría sin saber que más decir abrió la puerta del auto- déjame olvidarte- dijo ella mientras él tomaba su mochila sin expresar palabra alguna, su rostro se encontraba impávido, como si ni siquiera la hubiese escuchado.

El día en la escuela transcurrió tan lento como nunca antes, el joven tan solo escuchaba todo lo que los maestros tuvieran que decir; pero no le ponía ni en más mínimo su atención, sus palabras reverberaban una y otra vez "Déjame olvidarte" ¿Cómo demonios le pedía eso? Él no podía olvidarla, había revivido y aun así la recordaba

-maldita mujer- se dijo para sí mismo en medio de la clase de matemáticas, aquella era la última, se iría a casa y no tenía idea de que pasaría después. Se encontraba a penas a una esquina de la escuela cuando un joven le llamó

-Ehh Alley- gritó- ¿quién era la anciana que te trajo a la escuela?- preguntó con tono mordaz- ¿tu abuela?- el muchacho volteo de inmediato con la mirada fiera-oh ¿te ofendí?- dijo en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a él, la respiración del joven se hizo rauda apretó los puños mientras dejaba caer la mochila- ¿Qué pasa Marcus? ¿Te volviste un caza ancianas?

-Mi nombre no es Marcus

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Se me ocurren muchos para ti- el joven escupió a la calle mientras se encaminaba a enfrentarse

-Ni siquiera eres digno de escucharlo- y lanzó el primer certero golpe que cayó como un rayo en el rostro de su contrincante a punto de derribarlo, aquel respondió de inmediato con un puñetazo a su estomago, en cuestión de minutos estaban rodeados por jovencitos expectantes de aquella pelea improvisada, los golpes no cesaban ni tampoco los gritos apoyando a uno u otro, hasta que al fin se escucharon las sirenas de alguna patrulla policiaca "Corran la policía" justo cuando él estaba ganando, su enemigo iba a pedir tregua hasta que escuchó aquel grito

-Te salvaron de morir- dijo su contrincante

-Te salvaron a ti- contestó el joven con el rostro amoratado y con la ceja abierta

-Marcus corre, la policía te arrestara- le grito una chica de ojos verdes mientras huía de ahí, lo que menos necesitaba era la policía.

Pelear con aquel chiquillo, le había regresado vitalidad, necesitaba aquello, esa sensación de superioridad que solo una pelea a puño limpio podía darle. En él vio a Yamcha y se vio a sí mismo, porque era él un impedimento para llegar a Bulma, su estúpida juventud…corría sin rumbo fijo

.

.

.

Bulma regresó del trabajo, salió más temprano de lo usual, estaba exhausta mental más que físicamente, estaba decidida a rehacer su vida, aun sabiendo que la reencarnación de Vegeta estaba cerca de ella, en la misma ciudad y recordaba toda su vida. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con aquel joven, la camisa llena de sangre, la ceja izquierda con sangre seca, la cara con una señal de un puño en el lazo derecho, sus nudillos sin piel en gran parte de ellos

-¿Qué te paso?- era una tontería preguntar cómo llegó ahí, lo sabía de antemano, el que hacía ahí no era tan importante

-Tuve una pelea- estaba sentado en la cama, la corbata desajustada a punto de deshacerse el nudo

-Estas herido- salió de ahí de inmediato en busca de unas gasas y agua, trajo con ella un spray que echo en la ceja produciendo que se arqueara por el dolor, a lo que posteriomrente paso una gasa tratando de limpiar la sangre-afortunadamente no es muy profundo- era justo como la primera vez, ella lo curaba después de sus entrenamientos cuando, en ocasiones, algo estallaba cerca de él, fuera un robot, fuera parte de la cámara de gravedad o tan solo la intensidad de su entrenamiento que lo dejaba fuera de combate- ¿Por qué te peleaste?

-…Por ti- contestó con la voz profunda y ronca, tomó aquel madurado rostro su mano y la beso, ella también recordaba muy bien aquella primera vez ¿Cómo olvidarla? Se separó de él aun con la gasa en la mano

-Esto no puede ser- el joven hizo caso omiso, volvió a besarla cada vez más intensamente, hasta que ella correspondió a aquel beso, cerró los ojos, era él, su príncipe, quien volvió de la muerte para estar de nuevo en sus brazos, para reclamarla como suya, el que súbitamente eliminó la vida que llevaba solo para regresar con ella…¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? que esa misma forma de besar, esas caricias que conocían su cuerpo a la perfección. Eligió dejarse llevar, eligió a aquel joven quien clamaba ser Vegeta, porque lo era, no necesitaba ninguna otra prueba- No puedo olvidarte- le dijo al oído al joven antes de perderse en él

Oscurecía mientras ambos descansaban en la cama, él completamente dormido, ella despierta aturdida por la culpa y el desconcierto ¿Qué hizo? Era un delito en donde quiera que fuera

-Despierta- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, él abrió los ojos y la miraba fijamente, al fin era suya de nuevo, se sentía libre- Yamcha regresara pronto, al igual que Trunks y estarán preocupados por ti… ve a tu casa, yo te buscare.

Reacio ante levantarse y dejar lo que él consideraba suyo, se levantó se vistió y en cuestión de unos minutos salió de la corporación, victorioso por lo que había logrado.

Llegó a su hogar casi una hora después, le sorprendió encontrarse a Trunks a unos metros de su casa esperándole.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7- Superación

Se sentía embriagado de ella, había extrañado su piel, la sensación de ser uno solo, del olor que desprendía, sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos rozando su rostro y sus dedos entrelazándose en su cabello, mientras desesperadamente se entregaban mutuamente sin importar lo que fuese que pasara, todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Al terminar cayeron rendidos con la respiración agitada y se durmieron, él abrazándola, como si la protegiera, justo igual que antes de su muerte; pero a diferencia de aquella emoción de la primera vez, Bulma estaba atribulada. Ese reencuentro era inevitable; pero la resaca moral era inherente, lo era para la mujer de ojos azules, aunque fuera Vegeta, él no dejaba de ser un muchacho, su relación era imposible. Acarició su rostro antes de despertarlo.

Cuando se fue un par de lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, estaba tan cerca de él…y tan lejos; pero él era libre, al fin se sentía reconocido por la única persona que le interesaba que lo reconociera, ganó una batalla pero no la guerra. Bulma aun seguía casada con aquel insecto, la idea ahora era sacarlo de su vida; pensaba en todo ello cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio a Trunks sentando en el cofre de su cadillac negro parecía esperarlo, se notaba que no había dormido bien, estaba pálido, taciturno, cuando vio al joven caminando rumbo a su casa se incorporo, espero que llegara hasta él sin hacer un solo movimiento o hablar, el muchacho lo miraba con recelo mientras el pelilavanda se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Aun puedo sentir el ki- dijo con seriedad

-¿Y eso qué?- cuestionó el muchacho con soberbia- siempre lo has hecho desde que eras un bebé ¿Debería sorprenderme?

-No lo dije para que te sorprendieras- contestó Trunks con un halo de molestia- Lo dije porque sé que estuviste en mi casa- el joven se enserió- mi madre ya había superado la muerte de mi padre, por eso se casó con Yamcha- El joven se llenó de rabia con tan solo escuchar su nombre- ¿Por qué no lo superas?- preguntó con molestia- eres otra persona ahora, eres alguien que comienza a vivir, eres un niño

-No lo soy- esgrimo con fastidio cansado de que le dijeran lo mismo-aunque no te guste, soy tu padre

-No lo eres- contestó el joven con convicción- mírate, eres un ser humano, un adolescente…mi padre era un saiyajin, el príncipe de su raza y él murió, su cuerpo murió, tu alma es la misma, pero cuando moriste dejaste de ser mi padre- el joven no dijo nada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó tajante con su voz profunda

-Deja a mi madre en paz, ya ha sufrido suficiente, déjala rehacer su vida y vive la tuya, tienes un padre que te adora y todo un futuro por delante…supera tu muerte también- repentinamente Trunks detuvo un golpe que iba certeramente a su estomago, en su mano atrapó el puño del muchacho

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó con una sonrisa- no puedes dañarme- soltó su mano mientras aquellos ojos negros se encendían con furia

-No tengo la obligación de continuar escuchando tus insolencias, déjame en paz…vete de aquí

-Deja a mi madre en paz

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no hacer- contestó siguiendo su camino hasta su hogar, Trunks le siguió con sus ojos azules, le miró entrar a la modesta casa y desaparecer dentro de ella.

Había pasado casi un mes, no sabía nada de ella, le dijo que lo buscaría, pero tal parecía que lo engaño, cada día que pasaba se hacía mas frustrante ¿Por qué la mujer no daba señales de vida? era acaso una forma de devolverle que cuando él vivía hizo lo mismo.

Las primeras veces, él la evitaba hacia todo lo posible por no cruzarse en su camino simplemente porque no quería recordarse a si mismo que cedió a su deseo y olvido su orgullo por sentir el placer que solo la terrícola podía proporcionarle… ¿Era esto un juego? De no saber nada de ella iría a buscarla, no le importaban las consecuencias, eso era lo de menos.

Eso pensaba mientras se encontraba sentado en el salón, tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio, todos se encontraban concentrados en su tarea de ingles, excepto él, su mundo estaba lejos, en otro plano…en otra vida.

-Te esperan en la dirección- le dijo la maestra tras acercase a su escritorio- tu padre está ahí

El joven se levantó sin decir más, se fue de inmediato con rumbo a la oficina del director, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el hombre que decir ser su padre, se le notaba molestó, el director se encontraba justo frente a él, con el rostro severo

-Siéntate- ordenó, mientras el joven se desajustaba la corbata, el nudo comenzaba a aflojarse, se sentó al lado de su padre, no porque quisiera, si no porque simplemente era el único lugar disponible- he llamado a tu padre debido a tus calificaciones y tu actitud- el señor Alley tan solo asintió- Durante una hora o tal vez un poco más hablaron de su actitud, de sus calificaciones, de cómo habían empeorando y no hacía nada por mejorar, era el caso de desinteres más severo que vieron en años ¿Qué pasaba con él? acaso ¿ eran drogas? ¿Una novia? ¿Víctima de acoso escolar? todo fue negado por el joven quien contestaba con la mayor monotonía. Los hombres en aquella habitación se decidieron por enviarlo a un psicólogo, él no objeto nada poco le importaba, salieron de la oficina, el señor Alley agradeció por la atención y se comprometió a que su hijo mejorara. Una vez fuera caminaron por los pasillos

-Esto es demasiado- dijo el maduro hombre mientras lo enfrentaba- no puedo tolerarlo, eres un desastre, no importa lo que yo haga o te diga, a ti solo te importa tu estúpida idea de que eres otra persona, que tuviste una vida pasada ¡estoy harto!...soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga ahora- sin inmutarse el joven simplemente contesto

-Eres padre de mi cuerpo; pero mi alma es mía…si eres dueño de algo es de este cuerpo, no quiero que te confundas, mi alma es mi propiedad, de Vegeta, te guste o no he despertado, se quien fui y quiero recuperar lo que fui y tú no vas a detenerme- dejándolo sin palabras por la frialdad de las suyas, lleno de dolor y el corazón roto le observó darse la media vuelta e irse con dirección a su salón.

Era la tarde y toda la faena diaria de las clases se habían terminado, ya nadie hablaba con él, se volvió un relegado, sus compañeros y antiguos amigos hablaban de él, pero ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, a él no le interesaba, eran unos mocosos cualquiera, a él solo le interesaba ella. Sin embargo a pesar de estar concentrado en su objetivo, recordaba muy bien la plática con su hijo, pidiéndole que se alejara, que superara su vida y volviera a hacer la suya ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle aquello? su vida fue más que interesante e imposible de olvidar, ella era imposible de olvidar y eso era todo, no quería pensar más allá de eso

Cuando llegó a la esquina, se sorprendió al encontrar el auto personal de Bulma, el capo estaba hacia arriba, dejándolo ver a una madura mujer con unos lentes negros y un vestido de tirantes que dejaba ver su espalda, el joven se acercó a ella

-Te estaba esperando- le llamó con una amplia sonrisa, él la miraba serio, estaba parado justo en la puerta del copiloto observándola con el ceño fruncido, recordando mucho a su antigua vida, Bulma no pudo evitar fijarse en ello- ven conmigo- pero él no se movió, tan solo la miraba- está bien, se porque estas enfadado- afirmó con seriedad

-¿Por qué lo estoy?

-Porque dije que te buscaría y no lo hice

-…me mentiste- contestó con recelo- lograste que me fuera…volviste con esa sabandija- Bulma abrió la puerta del auto y lo invitó a entrar nuevamente- te llevare a almorzar- entró al auto dejando la mochila en la parte de atrás

-Te mentí, porque estaba muy confundida, aun lo estoy- contestó la mujer retirando sus lentes negros y dejando ver esos profundos ojos azules- se que eres Vegeta, no solo por todas las pruebas, sino también porque así lo siento desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso estaba renuente a verte, a escucharte, porque volvería a caer a tus pies…me fue muy difícil sobrevivir sin ti. Eras el amor de mi vida, el momento en que moriste sentí un vacio en el pecho, como si algo se quebrara y después supe que moriste, lo único que quedaba era nuestro hijo al que jure proteger y criar como un saiyajin del que tu estarías orgulloso, sobreviví, porque eso fue lo único que hice durante todo ese tiempo, no era vida si tú no estabas a mi lado, sin sentir tu presencia, tus caricias, incluso las peleas…los recuerdos me abrumaban, fue muy difícil dejarte ir, superar la perdida y cuando por fin lo hice, reapareces clamando ser tú, aun siendo un adolescente, con la edad justa para en verdad creer que eres Vegeta y después…lo que paso entre nosotros no debió suceder, soy una mujer adulta, 40 años más grande que tú y tú…apenas comienzas a vivir, te estoy quitando la oportunidad…

-De nada- completó el joven- no me quitas ninguna oportunidad, solo veo esto como una continuación de mi vida, por eso quiero que te alejes de él, ese insecto no puede estar al lado de mi mujer

-Mejor almorcemos- arrancó el auto y llegaron a un modesto restaurante, él pidió una hamburguesa y ella se limitó a una ensalada, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verlo comer poco

-Pensé todo el tiempo en ti- interrumpió Bulma el silencio, el joven la miró con desdén- ¿Tienes novia?

-No

-¿Nunca has tenido?- preguntó con interés

-No- contestó desviando la mirada mientras ella le sonreía con ternura, acarició su rostro

-Te rasuraste por lo que veo

-No me gustan las barbas, nunca me han gustado- Bulma le miraba con curiosidad, en segundos recordó aquella tarde y toda ella se llenó de deseo, rápidamente dejó de tocar su rostro, definitivamente no quería repetir lo que sucedió-…No debiste mentirme

-Digamos que solo tarde en buscarte- contestó guiñándole un ojo como en viejos tiempos

-Bulma, deja a ese imbécil- la mujer se enserió, no contestó nada, comía lentamente él hizo lo mismo, aquello se volvió de lo más silencioso

-Debemos dejar esto- dijo ella finalmente, llevando una servilleta a los labios

-Dame una buena razón

-Te la he dicho, eres un adolescente y te llevó 40 años, eres un adolescente, lo que hicimos es un delito…- él rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro de fastidio; pero a la mujer no le importo, continuo-no pienso repetirlo, no quiero arruinarte tu vida, ni tampoco la mía

En un acto rápido el joven tomó la muñeca de la mujer

-No me importa esta vida- afirmó con seguridad- me interesas tú y si hubiese regresado en otra cosa, en un ave, en un gato, en lo que fuera, hubiese regresado para evitar que te cases con ese idiota…eres mía, mía y de nadie más, eres la madre de mi hijo, eres la mujer por la cual me quede atrapado en esta tierra

El corazón de la mujer latía tan rápido que sentía que iba a estallar, era definitivamente él, Vegeta y lo necesitaba, lo evitó durante un mes; pero ya no podía hacerlo más, su cuerpo era lo de menos, era su alma, su esencia lo que necesitaba, era su príncipe, quería estar con él una vez más y las veces que fueran- vámonos de aquí- le dijo él con una mirada cómplice, ella simplemente sonrió, lo haría, no le interesaba nada más en ese momento que ellos dos.

Fueron a la corporación, entraron a la habitación que fuera la de Vegeta, y se perdieron en ellos, en sus besos, en sus caricias, ella se dejo llevar, no era tan solo un muchacho quien en ese momento era su dueño, quien le hacía perder la noción de la realidad, era su príncipe, el hombre que la cambiaría para siempre

-Te amo, Vegeta- el joven temblaba, con la respiración rauda, habían terminado una vez más. Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella, sonrió, la mujer llevó sus manos a su rostro, buscó sus labios para imprimir sus labios convirtiéndose en un beso tierno.

Una hora había pasado, Bulma, lo miró despertarse

-¿Me dirás que me vaya?- preguntó a la defensiva

-Te llevare a casa; pero no ahora, aun tenemos tiempo- abrazó al muchacho y el correspondió a aquello abrazándola con fuerza- no quiero volver a perderte- él observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, siempre fue suya, siempre sería así sin importar lo que pase

-¿has pensado en recuperar tu cuerpo? Volver a ser el saiyajin que fuiste…debemos encontrar la manera de regresarte, me han dicho que Shen Long no puede revivirte, pero quizá en Namek

-¿Namek?...el dragón de Namek, tienes razón- contestó él- podríamos intentarlo

-Ya es tarde, vamos vístete- el joven se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras Bulma hacía lo mismo- ven, tu corbata- la levantó del piso y con paciencia se la anudo en el cuello de la camisa- si quieres puedes bajar, te alcanzare en un momento- el muchacho bajo las escaleras y se quedo de pie observando una fotografía de su hijo a los tres años al lado de su madre y sus abuelos, era un niño serio, tenía sus rasgos, sin duda era su hijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Trunks con recelo, llegó un par de horas más temprano de lo acostumbrado porque había olvidado unos papeles en el despacho de su casa- Te dije que la dejaras en paz

-Díselo a ella entonces- se limitó a contestar, salió de la casa, mientras que Trunks observaba a Bulma bajar las escaleras

-¿Qué hiciste?- interrogó con seriedad- es un muchacho de quince años

-Es tu padre- se limitó a decir

-No, es un niño

-Cállate- contestó ella llena de rabia- es tu padre te guste o no

-Mi padre murió hace 15 años y…

-Y revivió, tienes que aceptarlo- Trunks miró a su madre irse junto con aquel joven, subieron a su auto y se perdieron en el ocaso, mientras el heredero de la corporación se guardaba la ira, tenía que actuar de lo más normal, Yamcha llegaría pronto y preguntaría por su madre, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa. Se sentó en el sofá, definitivamente no podía superar aquella relación que se desarrollaba entre su madre y aquella reencarnación.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- Creando falsas esperanzas

¿Es que acaso estaba destinado a perder? ¿Es que acaso tenía que vivir a su sombra, relegado a ser parte del pasado de la mujer amada? Bulma era su esposa ahora; pero ese jovencito que apareció en su boda la había arruinado. Ella era la mujer que amaba. Recordaba muy bien cuando eran novios, una relación inesperada, él era un ladrón del desierto cuando se encontró a aquella joven decidida a encontrar a un novio y el a robar a sus esferas para librarse de ese terror a las mujeres, sin quererlo Bulma fue el remedio a ello y él fue aquel novio que tanto ansiaba, ambos conocieron el amor en la forma del otro, se complementaban como nadie nunca antes, sintieron, crecieron juntos, el idilio llevó al deseo consumado, él la hizo mujer y ella lo convirtió en un hombre en todos los sentidos, todo iba bien hasta que él entró a sus vidas, justo como sucedía en aquel momento. Bulma cayó en sus redes…pero esta vez, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderla

Pero ella ni siquiera pensaba en su esposo, en aquel antiguo novio, su primer amor. Pensaba en ese muchacho, aquel que decía ser Vegeta, su príncipe, el único hombre al que amo de verdad. Aquel a quien perdió en un instante para nunca más volverlo a ver, desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro ante un suicidio que no pudo consumar su cometido. Ahora lo tenía de nuevo consigo, quizá no su cuerpo, pero ella era feliz tan solo con su alma, con saber que su esencia residía en ese joven, al cerrar los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus caricias que la conocían por completo ¿Cómo poder evitar caer a sus pies? Sus besos, su aliento, sentir aquel calor piel a piel, tenerlo entre sus brazos, estaba a unos días de cumplir 16 años, y ella acariciaba aquel rostro juvenil al cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse, compartiendo la misma cama en el mismo momento del tiempo, el despertando y mirándola a los ojos con sus profnda mirada, aquella que desde que vio supó que pertecía a ningun otro que a Vegeta

-Estoy planeado el viaje a Namek- el guardó silencio mientras desviaba la mirada-¿Qué sucede preguntó ella acercándose más a él? bajo las sabanas sintiendo su cuerpo estrecharse contra el suyo

-Tú hablaste de que Kakarotto dijo que no podía regresar porque Shen Long no tenía el poder de revivirme…si es así, no creo que Namek sea diferente…tan solo es crearse falsas esperanzas

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la mujer abrazándolo sintiendo como se erizaba al instante- ¿perdiste la esperanza?

-No, solo soy realista no hay razón para hacer un viaje innecesario si de todos modos no podre ser quien era, esos bastardos decidieron desde mi muerte que no me dejarían regresar a ser yo, que preferían destruir el universo una y mil veces antes de regresarme a mi cuerpo.

-No puedes renunciar a esto- exclamo la mujer llena de frustración separándose de inmediato- ese siempre fue tu maldito defecto, cuando te metías en tu idea de fracaso, nadie te sacaba de tu idea testadura de que no podías ni merecías ganar- él joven comenzó a mirarla con molestia

-No sabes lo que dices mujer

-Claro que se lo que digo- contestó ella furiosa ante las palabras de aquel muchacho, se sentó en la cama mientras se colocaba una bata encima- vete, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que dijiste y cuando tu mente clara regresa

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?- dijo él levantándose de inmediato- a ti siempre te ha gustado de vivir de falsas esperanzas y mediocridades, como el imbécil ese que no puedes echar de aquí, siempre con excusas patéticas para dejar que este aun contigo… ¿Cómo demonios sé que no sigues con él? …¿Cómo diablos me puedo asegurar que no me engañas con ese insecto?- tan rápido como se desvistió, se vistió nuevamente únicamente dejo su corbata que últimamente comenzaba a odiar armando un griterío completamente cegado por los celos, aquella tarde el joven tomó sus cosas para marcharse de ahí

-Imbécil, nunca has sido más que una bestia nunca otra cosa- dijo Bulma diciendo la última palabra de aquella pelea, nunca dispuesta a dejarse ganar.

Se dio un baño borrando todo su rastro de su esencia, de su aroma impregnado en su piel, de sus besos en su cuello, en sus senos, llorando amargamente por aquella primera pelea, como aquellas que tenían antes de su muerte que siempre, después de unos días, terminaban de una única manera. Excepto en la batalla contra Cell donde se hundió en una depresión tan fuerte de la cual fue muy difícil sacarlo, había tocado fondo, pero ella lo amaba tanto que fue hasta ahí para sacarlo y renovarlo…resucitarlo y aunque él no lo quisiera así, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

El joven salió furioso de la corporación, caminaba desesperado sin rumbo, tan solo imaginando como ese estúpido aun seguía con ella y ella…no podía ser para nada más que de él. Se detuvo un momento en la calle, trató de calmarse; pero estaba demasiado iracundo por todo, por ese estúpido insecto viviendo al lado de su mujer, por aquel universo que estaba dispuesto no regresarlo a su antigua forma, como si le hubiese declarado la guerra, por las estúpidas falsas esperanzas de la mujer. Abrumado continuo su camin0 a ninguna parte. Maldecía a la mujer cuyo recuerdo era tan fuerte que lo siguió hasta otra vida, que caló su ser en la segunda oportunidad que le dieron de vida. Comenzó a odiarla casi con la misma intensidad que cuando descubrió en su primera vida, que ella lo cambiaba en todas las formas posibles, el mismo días que decidió vender su alma y firmó su sentencia de muerte. Agobiado por toda aquella frustración, el muchacho se sentó en la banqueta

Aun cuando quería sacarla de su mente no podía toda ella era una espina clavada en lo más profundo de su alma.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, deseaba que ese astro se llevara consigo todo rastro de ella, volverle a ser indiferente; era imposible, ahora era imposible, el cansancio lo invadía comenzó a levantarse tendría que ir pronto a su casa, antes de dormirse en la calle.

-¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que cuando vaya a tu planeta natal Porunga realice mi deseo?- preguntó Bulma aquella noche, desesperada en búsqueda de respuestas que apaciguaran su atribulada alma

-Es imposible que las esferas del dragón, ni cualquier otro tipo de magia regresen a Vegeta a ser quien era, implicaría matar a Marcus y ninguna magia adherida al bien puede hacer tal atrocidad, matar una vida para regresarla a su forma anterior, aun si se lograra, sería un ser completamente degenerado, no sería él, ni siquiera sería la sombra de lo que fue, no te recordara en lo absoluto y sufrirá el infierno en vida

-Tiene que haber alguna manera ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?... ¿Quiénes se creen que son para juzgarlo de esa forma?- preguntó iracunda

-Yo no lo juzgue de ninguna forma, fue una fuerza superior a ninguna otra la que sentenció a este ser, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer algo por él, ni tampoco lo intentamos. Cuando la decisión fue tomada, no hubo manera de revocarla

-Yo tenía derecho a ser feliz a su lado, mi hijo de crecer junto a su padre

-Al final Bulma, como bien lo sabes, fue decisión suya el pudo redimirse, pero nunca lo hizo- harta de escuchar aquellas palabras y tragándose la desilusión, la mujer de cabellera verde se dio la media vuelta decidida a irse y buscar alivio de su dolor de alguna manera- siento no poder ayudarte, siento el dolor que te tendrás que vivir

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la mujer desesperada- ¿hay un dolor más grande que saber que él se quedara atrapado en el cuerpo de un ser humano? Es un saiyajin, su alma sigue siendo suya, ¿pero que no pueden entender que no quiero solo su alma? Quiero verlo, tal como lo recuerdo, no solo como un adolescente- sus ojos desprendían el fuego de la misma ira viva- nunca vine aquí a reclamarte nada…excepto esto…no pueden seguir con esto

-Lo siento Bulma- y quien se dio la media vuelta, por esta vez, fue Dende quien caminaba empuñando su báculo a cada paso, la mujer le miraba irse sin decir nada, su furia comenzaba a apaciguarse, entró a su aeronave y se marchó con rumbo a su hogar, no entendía las palabras del dios de la tierra, pero más pronto de lo que creía lo entendería todo.

Trunks se encontraba taciturno en el medio de la sala, no pensaba en nada en particular, trataba de no hacerlo, ya que podría regresar al maldito pensamiento de que madre tenía una aventura con un jovencito, que aunque decía ser su padre; pero eso no lo hacía mayor, ni tampoco lo regresaba a ser el saiyajin que fue, era simplemente un joven terrícola y lo que su madre hacía con él era un delito. Ya ni siquiera sabía que decirle a Yamcha sobre las ausencias de su madre cuando iba a buscarla en las oficinas de la corporación, incluso a veces se negaba a recibirlo tan solo porque sabía que no podría decir una mentira convincente.

¿Cuántas veces siendo un niño no rogó por que su padre regresara? será falso decir que no rezó, que no lloró, que la vida no cambió. Sería una mentira decir que nunca se fue a la cama deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar su padre estuviera en su cámara de gravedad como todas las mañanas, tal vez peleando con su madre, o tan solo con tenerlo ahí. ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué no podía volver? Goten tenía a su padre consigo ¿el suyo volvería en algún momento? Esperanzado aguardo lo necesario hasta que descubrió, por si mismo, que su padre nunca regresaría, que jamás volvería a verlo y que su padre solo viviría en sus recuerdos, es lo que aceptó y todo fue bien hasta la boda de su madre con Yamcha, cuando su mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó el maduro hombre mientras se sentaba frente a él, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó que entrara ni percibió su presencia

-No lo sé- dijo finalmente

-Aun puedo sentir el ki…y esta situación me humilla sobremanera- Trunks nada contestó ni siquiera le miraba; era cierto olvido que ese pobre hombre tenía la capacidad de sentir el ki- Ese muchacho llegó para nunca irse… se dedicó a arruinarme la vida y separarme de ella una vez más

-No estoy de humor para escuchar sus lamentos- contestó el joven mientras se levantaba- además tengo trabajo que hacer, si algo tiene que hablar hágalo con mi madre

-…No me rendiré- contestó Yamcha- no esta vez, hare lo que sea necesario para conservarla a mi lado- Trunks salió de ahí de inmediato- dejo al hombre lleno de rencor y dudas a solas en esa gran sala de estar, maquilando todo tipo de ideas en su mente, todo lo conducía a lo mismo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

Paso poco más de quince dias, Bulma no lo había visto, ni tampoco le buscó, necesitaba evitarlo. A últimas fechas se encontraba fatigada, sin ganas de nada ¿Quién no podría estarlo en su situación? Su salud comenzaba a ser motivo de preocupación, cada día se veía más pálida y enferma, fue su hijo quien le obligó a acudir a un médico para valorar si acaso tenía alguna enfermedad.

El joven siguió su vida rutinaria, la escuela era más monótona, más alejada de él; sin embargo comenzó a estudiar como lo hacía anteriormente tan solo con la condición de que lo dejarían en paz; a pesar de todo Bulma estaba incrustada en su alma, estaba ahí en cada pensamiento tal como si fuera su suplicio en vida. Estaba tan molesto la última vez que la vio que decidió no buscarla, lo último que él necesitaba y que ella también era aferrarse a falsas esperanzas. No eran más que tonterías para él, debían de serlo para ella; pero en la última vez que estuvo con ella supo muy bien que lo último que esta mujer quería perder era la esperanza.

Terminó su examen y salió del salón, mientras meroderaba por los terrenos de la escuela, el joven tuvo un presentimiento, se salió de la escuela sin ser visto, caminó un par de metros y al doblar la esquina ahí estaba el auto de Bulma, el capo estaba hacía arriba, así que no podía verla por completo, únicamente esa silueta femenina a la que conocía muy bien mucho antes de que él naciera, avanzó hacía su auto, sin mirarla si quiera abrió la puerta del pasajero y entró, no necesitaba verla, tan solo necesitaba su olor para saber que era ella

-Vegeta- dijo tras dar un suspiro- apareciste más temprano que la última vez- pero no hubo respuesta- tengo dos situaciones que hablar contigo- le dijo con seriedad, el joven tan solo esperaba el momento en que ella le diera pie o invitación hacia algo más, por alguna razón, tan solo podía pensar en ello mientras hablaba

-Me reuní con Dende- dijo la madura mujer en tono sombrío- le pregunte sobre Porunga, le pregunte todo sobre como podrías volver y me dijo que eso es imposible…que fuiste tú quien se causó todo esto, tu orgullo, tu soberbia…

-No tengo porque escuchar reproches- No quería continuar escuchando lo que su mente tenía reverberando desde hacía días- te dije que no te crearas falsas esperanzas mujer- se llevó una mano a los ojos tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras, sería un ser humano hasta el final de sus días, Bulma le pedía que no renuncie a su esperanza; pero ahora hasta ella lo hacía…esa era la naturaleza humana

-Quería volver a verte tal cual eras, como te recuerdo, se que sufres en este cuerpo- no dijo nada, frunció el seño de inmediato, bufó guiado por el fastidio

-¿Qué es lo segundo que quieres?- la mujer suspiro, jalo con fuerza el aire que últimamente sentía se agotaba

-Soy una mujer de 55 años, tú estás a unos días de cumplir 16

-¿Otra vez? ¿No te aburres de decirme esto todo el tiempo?

-Dejame terminar- interrumpió enfadada, el joven la vio directo a sus ojos azules, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía tan hermosa, no importaba su edad ni todas las estupideces que dijera-Trunks me hizo ir a un médico porque, para él, yo estaba muy enferma, me hizo todo tipo de pruebas- fijo su mirada en la del joven, sus ojos azules se perdieron en aquellos ojos negros que despedían fuego- y por improbable que pueda ser…estoy embarazada- el muchacho tan solo se recostó sobre el asiento asimilando aquellas palabras que le habían quitado el aliento


End file.
